Prophecy
by crazedinnocence
Summary: Jareth is back with a secret for Sara. Will Sara accept his answers or will she turn him away again? Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth or the characters from Jim Henson's movie. i own mine and only my original characters from my own head.
1. Jareth’s arrival

**Chapter One: **Jareth's arrival

Sara Williams woke to the sudden scream that came from here roommates' mouth. Her roommate, Carol, was a very petite girl with some powerful lungs. Sara had jumped out of her bed not knowing what caused the scream in the first place. She grabbed the metal bat next to her bed ready to swing at anyone (or thing for that matter. Jareth's Goblin's had a tendency to appear in her room at random times. Thankfully Carol or anyone else was never around for those times.)

"Carol what's the problem this time?" Sara asked her towel clad friend, and roommate.

Carol pointed to Sara's bed and said, "He wasn't there when I left to go shower."

Sara turned and looked where her friend pointed, laying on her bed, in his leggings, poets' shirt and knee high leather boots, was Jareth King of the unruly Goblins. Since Sara was raped and got pregnant at 17, she and Jareth had become friends, if that was what you could call their relationship. Jareth was the one who picked Sebastian, her son's name, out. Jareth popped in before she got pregnant to annoy Sara until that awful night. The rapist was in jail serving time. Jareth still didn't know why he wasn't aloud to stick the man in the bog of eternal stench or an oubliette. There was no telling why he was in her bed bleeding. 'Wait? He's bleeding?' Sara thought.

"No! No no no no no no no no. Jareth don't you dare be playing games with me." Sara said shaking him with no success. He would not wake up. By this time, Carol had gotten dressed.

"Sara what's going on and is he ok?" Carol asked her friend who was putting sweat pants and a coat on. She had to get Jareth looked at and soon.

"Carol his name is Jareth and can't explain much about him but I've known him since I was fifteen." Sara said picking the unconscious man up. It was winter break and she promised her family she'd visit this time, considering her dad had Sebastian at his house already, Sara couldn't stay away from her son to long and her father knew that.

Sebastian was turning two and a couple of months. Sara had graduated high school and was just about to start college when she found out she was pregnant. Everyone thought it'd be best to have an abortion; Sara refused to kill a baby. They then tried to persuade her to put him up for adoption; she refused again claiming that the child was half her and she'd love him no matter why he was conceived. Her father supported her knowing she'd make a wonderful mother.

"Let me help you get him into your car." Carol said grabbing Sara's purse and keys following her friend outside their dorm.

Once he was laying in the back seat of Sara's little Honda Civic her and Carol hugged wishing each other safe trips, happy holidays and that they'd see each other soon enough. Sara then got in her car and started it. It was could so she let it warm up for a moment then left heading towards the local hospital. On the way, Jareth woke with a groan and didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Where am I?" his hoarse voice asked. Sara pulled over to the side of the road.

"In my car." She answered causing him to open his eyes and look at her. She turned just enough so she could look at his face than asked, "Hospital or Karen looks at you."

"I'd prefer you to look at me. Your hospital would undoubtingly find a problem. Karen I don't know of her."

"You know my stepmother, well you know of her." Sara said.

Jareth gave her a look that meant he only trusted her. She rolled her eyes and pulled her first aide kit out of her glove box. She kept one handy in cause her or Sebastian got hurt. She then climbed into the back to clean his wound as best she could. Fifteen cursing, bickering and threatening minutes later Sara had his legged bandaged up some. She then got out of the car, went to the trunk, and rummaged through looking for some sweatpants. She found a pair of her friend Alan's and tossed them at Jareth. He looked at her quizzically.

"What? My parents will freak if you showed up with me in tights." Sara said getting into the drivers seat again. Jareth put the pants on with some difficulty. He then sat up and looked around him.

"Where's the baby at?" he finally asked as Sara started driving again. She knew he meant Sebastian.

"Daddy's got him, only way he could get me home for the holidays." Sara answered. She then remembered that her family didn't know he was with her. She grabbed her phone out of her little backpack and called Karen.

"Williams residence." Karen answered.

"You should know my cell number by now mom." Sara said automatically.

"Sorry Sara, habit. So where are you? The boys are eager to see you." Karen said.

"On my way. Is it ok if I have a friend with me this year? He has no where else to go." Sara said hoping Karen didn't mind.

"Of course not. I'll let your father and grandparents know. See you soon Sara." Karen said.

"You too, tell the boys I love 'em." Sara said hanging up. She smiled then looked at Jareth. "Why are you here Jareth I know this isn't some joy trip for you. Not with that wound."

"I was attacked by something last night I then transported myself to you hoping you'd help me. And I am grateful that you are." He said. It was after all partially the truth. He just left a huge part out.

"What aren't you telling me?" Sara asked pulling into a gas station.


	2. whose who?

**Chapter Two: **Whose who?

"Sara, this is difficult to tell you but I wished myself to what the seers are calling the 'Gonalayia'. It roughly translates as 'the greatest Fay'. You have to be Gonalayia Sara, if I appeared in your bed." Jareth said as Sara stopped at a gas pump.

She looked at him then exited the car. He did the same following her into the store. Jareth was limping noticeably. She needed to gas up and she knew the man who owned the station. The older guy looked up at her as she and Jareth entered.

" 'Ello Sara." He said with a smile.

" 'Ello Mr. Geople." Sara answered back with a smile of her own as she headed to the chip aisle. Jareth limped after her slowly. His leg was throbbing now.

Sara stopped and asked, "What kind?" At Jareth's questioning look she pointed to the chips. He vaguely knew what they were but didn't care which ones they got.

"You pick I'll share with you." He said looking around suspiciously. He didn't know what to think of the place. Sara quickly went and got a liter of water from the cooler.

"Come on I'll get you something to help ease the pain Jareth. You should have stayed in the car." Sara said going to the counter.

She put the bag of chips and water on the counter, asked for aspirin and gas and paid for everything. Once outside she filled her tank up, helped Jareth into the front passenger seat, got in the driver's seat, and left the station. She got Jareth to take the aspirin with a small complaint from him.

"So what does this Gonalayia entail?" Sara asked once they were once again on the road. Jareth was surprised she could even say the word without problems. It took him more then one try to say the word properly.

"The Gonalayia will save the whole underground from destruction. Whatever this thing trying to destroy my world started with my kingdom and I believe it has to do with you and your ties to it." Jareth said looking out of his window.

Sara didn't like what Jareth was telling her and remained quiet. He seemed quite upset about being attacked. Sara didn't know what to say to lighten the mood so the rest of the trip remained in silence. A couple of hours later she pulled into a driveway and turned the car off. She looked at Jareth who was beginning to doze off.

"Jareth wake up we're here." Sara said shaking him lightly. He looked at Sara with sad eyes knowing she really didn't believe him. She got out of the car unable to bear the silence. She noticed Jareth still in the car as she went to the trunk.

Sighing she mumbled, "This is gonna be one long Christmas." She then went to his door; after she opened it, she sat down on the edge on the doorframe so she could look into his eyes.

"Jareth what's bothering you? You normally aggravate me to no end, you even got Sebastian babbling about stupid goblins and now you're sad, why?" Sara asked hoping he would say something.

"You don't believe me. The one time I'm very serious you don't believe me." Jareth said not looking at Sara. Sara put her hand on his cheek making him look at her.

"Jareth I do believe you. It is a lot to take in at such an early hour of the day. To tell you the truth I've had suspicions about this thing for a while. Hoggle let me borrow his book about age old prophecies that his mum and dad had found when he was young." Sara said.

Jareth was surprised, Hoggle's family still had the book he asked them to hide forever ago. Jareth's body shivered on its own accord and Sara noticed it. Sara stood up and offered her hand to Jareth.

"Lets get inside, I'm sure Sebastian will be happy to see you again." Sara said causing Jareth to smile at the mention of her son. Once he was standing, Sara grabbed her bags and they headed inside.

Halfway to the porch a car pulled into the drive causing Sara and Jareth to stop and turn around. Sara smiled seeing her brother, Toby, waving excitedly at her. Karen couldn't open Toby's door fast enough as he got out of the car and attached himself to Sara's free leg.

"Hi Toby. How are you?" Sara asked looking down at him. He immediately became shy upon seeing Jareth.

"Who he?" Toby asked tugging on Sara's sweatshirt.

"He's my friend Jareth." Sara said. Toby looked as if he was going to say something and give Jareth away but remained quiet. Karen approached holding a squirmy Sebastian. He was holding his arms out the Jareth. He took the baby after Sara's nod.

"He's never done that before." Karen said.

"He remembers Jareth from school. In fact Jareth is one of the few who adore him." Sara said. They all went inside. Toby went to watch TV as Jareth put Sebastian on the floor. Sara pulled him to the kitchen to repatch his leg.


	3. Night one in the house

**Chapter Three: **Night one in the House

Disclaimer: Don't own the movie or the characters, Jim Henson is the genius is this movie

"Jareth I'm cutting your tights off this leg so I can patch it up ok? And its gonna sting." Sara said as she patched his leg in the kitchen.

Thankfully, no one came into the kitchen. A couple minutes later Jareth was lying on the couch with his leg propped up. He was tired and his leg hurt. Sara's dad entered as she was feeding her son some teething cookies.

"Hi dad." Sara said as he entered and sat in the recliner. They had a couple of weeks until Christmas. Karen's parents were coming out for a week to see Toby before heading off to see Karen's brother and his kids.

"Whose your friend?" Her dad, Robert, asked.

"Jareth, he's majoring in theater. He was beat up last night and has no family around here." Sara said.

"Is he alright?" Karen asked joining them.

Sara nodded going to check on her friend. He was out like a light bulb. She smiled as she put the couch throw blanket over his legs. Sara went out to get Jareth some aboveground clothes to help him fit in. She had also gotten him a duffle bag to keep it in while he was with her. She had just finished getting his clothes put away when he woke up.

"Sara." He whispered. Sara was right there.

"What is it Jareth?" She asked back. Sebastian was in the tub with Toby, Karen was making dinner and her father was in the study reading the paper.

"Where are your toilet?" he asked a little embarrassed. Sara helped him up and led him to the bathroom next to the kitchen. Once he was in and the door shut Sara joined her stepmother in the kitchen.

"How is the poor dear?" Karen asked. Sara shrugged.

"He doesn't need stitches. It's just a bad cut on his leg. He should be fine in a day or two." Sara said. Karen nodded. Jareth joined them a moment later. He looked pale. Toby came downstairs carrying Sebastian. Once on the bottom floor Sebastian was on his feet walking to Sara.

"Mama. Mamamamamama." He babbled as she picked up her son. He started hitting the table as if it was a drum set and babbled to himself.

"Dinners ready go get your father Toby." Karen said as she put food on the table. Toby was out and in again in a flash as Robert walked in to eat. Jareth ate as if he hadn't eaten in days, Sara was also very hungry and couldn't get Sebastian full either.

"When did you two last eat?" Karen asked the two college students. They shrugged and ate. Once everyone was done, they went to watch TV. Toby fell asleep to 'Christmas with the Kranks'. Jareth was also out like a light bulb again holding a softly snoring Sebastian. Sara gently moved her son out of Jareth's arms and put him in his playpen in the corner of the room. She then laid down next to Jareth on the couch bed that had been pulled out an hour or two before. Karen carried her son to bed and Robert turned the lights out going to bed.

The next morning Toby was running around screaming his head off before having to head to school. He had another week for school. Sara went back to sleep once her brother left. An hour later Sebastian woke up hungry. Sara got up again and fed her son, changed his diaper and put him clean clothes. Jareth woke up as Sara was trying to get her son to stay in his playpen.


	4. Court order

**Chapter Four: **Court Order

Jareth looked at Sara as she sighed putting Sebastian on the couch bed with him. The babe quickly crawled over to him and babbled out 'magit ance'. The two adults looked at each other in shock.

"I swear I don't know where he heard that Jareth." Sara said as her son babbled the phrase repeatedly to Jareth. He began singing the song quietly hushing the boy. Sara smiled watching the two interact. Sebastian loved Jareth as if they were father and son.

When Jareth was done singing, Sebastian was once again dozing off. "I think he would call you daddy if possible, right." Sara asked putting her son in his playpen. Jareth just smirked at her.

"Come on. You need a shower and so do I. We have to go shopping." Sara said leading Jareth to the downstairs bathroom. "When you're done I'll hand you some clean clothes. This is how you work the shower." She said showing him the knobs and all. She then left him to shower as she pulled his duffle from next to the playpen. She pulled out an outfit, underwear, and a pair of shoes and socks for him. She put the clothes in the recliner, put the bed back into the couch, and replaced the pillows. She heard the shower shut off a few moments later and went to the door with his clothes. He opened the door with a towel around his waist. He looked almost embarrassed.

"Here Jareth. Now don't put your tights back on because I ruined them last night. I hope you know that the underwear goes on under the pants, right?" Sara asked. Her response was a nod from Jareth. She handed him the clothes and went back to the living room. He emerged and Sara couldn't help but stare at him. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jareth sit down and watch TV. I need to shower too. I wont be long, promise." Sara said running upstairs and taking her shower. He began watching TV as he waited. True to her word she was back downstairs quickly. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a light blue sweater and a pair of low boots. Her hair was still damp because she took a blow dryer to her hair to take a lot of water out of her hair. It was Jareth's turn to stare.

"What?" She asked innocently. He merely smirked at her. Sebastian woke up whining. Sara picked him up telling Jareth to put his socks and shoes on. Jareth did as he was asked while Sara put her coat on then put Sebastian in his coat. Jareth had a coat handed to him. Then they were off, once Sebastian's car seat was out in the car.

Sara pulled into the mall parking lot. Jareth looked at her with confusion in his eyes. Sara smiled sweetly as her son started excitedly babbling behind them.

"This is a mall Jareth. I haven't done any Christmas shopping yet and need to before Toby has Christmas break next week. Besides I think you'll enjoy it here." Sara said as they got out of the car. Jareth kindly got Sebastian as Sara walked around the car.

"How can you go anywhere with him?" Jareth asked as Sebastian squirmed and babbled.

"He's only like this when you're around. I think he likes you." Sara said as they entered the mall. She led them to the customer service desk. Once they got a stroller her son went into it and off they went. As they walked, Jareth kept looking around in amazement. He'd never seen something like this before. Sure, they had markets in his realm but nothing to this magnitude. Sara couldn't help but smile at Jareth.

"Come on Jareth lets go in here first." Sara said breaking him from his thoughts. They walked into a toy store first. Jareth looked at Sara as if she was crazy. "Its to get Bas Bas something." She said quickly reverting to her son's nickname. Something Toby started when her son was born. Toby couldn't pronounce Sebastian at first so Bas Bas was born.

"Ok. Sara may I pick something out for the lad?" Sara nodded at the request. It was thoughtful of him to want to get her son a gift. An hour later they were once again walking through the mall. Sara spotted the bookstore and thought of Toby. They went in and spent another hour in there because Jareth wanted to get her brother something also. Sara enjoyed Jareth's company. Sebastian started getting fussy because he was hungry. They went to the food court to eat. Jareth fed her son while she went to get their food. As she was walking back, she watched Jareth feed her son. He looked like he was having fun. She then noticed someone walk toward the table. Sara quickly beat the person to it.

"There you are Sara. I thought I recognized Sebastian." The girl said. Sara recognized who it was.

"Kelly the judge said none of you are aloud to approach me, my son or our family. So why don't you turn around and leave us alone." Sara said setting the tray of food down.

"He's my nephew, I have a right to him as much as you do." Kelly said.

"Only if I allow it, which I don't if I got court orders proving it. Moreover, if it changes without my approval I get the notices right away. So scamper away and bother someone else for a change." Sara said sitting down. Kelly walked away in a huff. Jareth looked at her.

"Her brother is the one who raped me Jareth." Sara said in a whisper so no one else could hear her.


	5. trust on a good day

**Chapter: **Trust on a good day

Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own Labyrinth, its characters. I do own any and all not mentioned in the movie and book.

_To_ maskedpainter,_ I'm getting the chapters up as soon as I can between work, my family and being sick. I'm really trying to get this story and my others up quickly._

They did a little more shopping before heading home. When they got home, Toby came running outside. Sara picked her brother up and spun him around. Her brother was big for a five year old. She smiled as Toby told her of his day at school. Jareth quietly got a sleeping Sebastian out of the car.

"Toby is daddy home yet?" Sara asked putting her brother down. He shook his head no. "Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen." Toby said.

"Can you keep her in there? I got a surprise for her and she can't see it yet. Can you do that for me?" She asked her brother. He nodded yes and took off to the kitchen. She looked at Jareth who smirked at her.

"What?" Sara asked getting the presents out of her trunk.

"He'll catch on one day." Jareth said slightly limping to the house. Sara followed. She quickly ran upstairs, hid the presents in her closet, and came back down.

"Hey Jareth how's your leg feeling?" Sara asked joining him.

"It's bothering me a little." Jareth said. Sara picked up her son and laid him in the playpen. He was almost two. He was growing like a weed. Sara led Jareth to the bathroom.

"I hid them Toby." Sara said poking her head in the kitchen.

He ran off to color. Sara shut the bathroom door and told Jareth to pull the pants down. He had taken the patch off before he showered, or got dressed. Sara didn't know when because she forgot about the cut until they got home. Jareth sat down on the toilet while Sara looked over the cut. It looked like it was scabbing over nicely. It had a nice blue and purple bruise with it.

"Looks like it'll heal nicely. But we're gonna take it easy for a few days because of the bruise." Sara said. Jareth stood and pulled his pants up. They entered the living room as the doorbell rang. Sara answered it. Karen came to see who it was.

"Aren't you going to invite me in Sara?" The other person asked.

"No because you are not invited here _mother. _You stopped being my mother a long time ago." Sara said.

"What about my grandchild?" She asked. Sara gave her credit for trying to use her son as leverage.

"You want to see my baby two years after he's been born. You are unbelievable. No wonder dad was glad to see you leave." Sara said trying to close the door. Her mother stopped the door.

"Don't turn your back on me Sara. Please I'm begging you." Her mother pleaded.

"Why? Finally see the fault in your ways? Sorry not gonna happen today, nor for some time. Not until I finally get over the shock of you showing up here unannounced." Sara said closing the door the rest of the way and locking it. Sebastian woke up crying.

Sara picked up and began to clam him down. He was still teething a little and she had no teething drops for him. She went and got a teething ring from the freezer and her son began biting on it. He calmed down enough for her to sit in the recliner. Her father came up confused as to why the door was locked.

"Mother was here." Sara spat out. He knew that Sara's real mother was the only one she spat things like that out about. He smiled going to the den to set his work things in there. Karen called them in for dinner a few moments later. Sara tried to eat while Sebastian had his hands in her spaghetti. She ate around his hands while he chased her fork around her plate. She should have known better then to get him near spaghetti.

Later on Sara and Jareth were watching movies. Jareth was on the couch bed again while Sara sat in the recliner. Sebastian was currently sprawled out next to Jareth asleep. She smiled as she watched the two during a commercial. Jareth looked a little too comfortable. She slowly crept up next to him and sat down startling him.

"Sara," His British accent coming out a little thickly, "Why did you scare me?"

"I didn't mean to, honest, but you looked a little too comfortable not to share." Sara said knowing she sounded childish. It was something she started with Toby years ago. "Jareth, may I ask you something?" Jareth nodded.

"Did you happen to see who attacked you?" Sara asked. No harm in that, was there?

"Yes I did, but I couldn't tell you who or what it was because it had a massive shadow around it, like a cloak. Even I couldn't penetrate the shadows." Jareth said not meeting Sara's gaze. She forced him to look at her.

"Jareth, you did more by coming to me in hopes of protecting me. But the best thing you did was by telling me the truth as to why you came. Pulling the truth out of you is like pulling teeth. That's what I like about you. You're the best person that I could want Sebastian to look up to. Don't doubt yourself Jareth, that's when bad things happen." Sara said looking away. It was Jareth's turn to force her to look at him.

"Sara, how did you manage to get Hoggle to show you the book?" He asked quietly.

"He brought with him one night and said 'Sara, I tinks yous need tos see tis.' And handed the book over with it open to the Gonalayia. I told him not to let anyone, especially you, know that I knew about it. He reluctantly agreed. But I should have told you sooner. Then maybe you wouldn't have been hurt." Sara said quietly.

"No Sara, it attacked me and my kingdom first to try and pull you back to it, if you already weren't there. Since I left and you didn't show, it'll find me and you. When I don't know because I'm not using my magic. The question is have you possessed any magic recently, or has Toby?" Jareth asked. Sara shrugged.

"Does the vanity count as magic?" Sara asked. Jareth nodded. "Well that got broken several years ago when I got pissed at everyone when I got pregnant. I broke the mirror with my music box. There was glass everywhere for days. There is still some glass up there on the floor here and there. Not enough to count for much." Sara said. Jareth yawned causing Sara to yawn. She let Sebastian remain on the bed because of her mother and Kelly. She didn't trust either of them on a good day.


	6. Toby speaks up

**Chapter Six: **Toby speaks up

The rest of the week, Sara and Jareth stayed in the house watching TV until Toby got home from school. Toby woke Sara up Friday morning with a forceful shake. She rolled over slightly to look at him.

"Yes oh brother of mine?" She asked sleepily.

"Sara can you and Jareth take me to school today? The lights went out last night and everyone is late. Mom and dad just left for work." Toby said. She looked at the clock on the wall then the lights blinking red on the table next to her and Toby. Sure enough, the power did go out.

"Yea gimmie a few to get dressed." She said while Toby still stood there looking at her. "Yes Toby?"

"Will you stay for the Christmas party today? Today is our last day 'till Christmas break. Please?" Toby asked with a pout. Sara had taught him that pout and wished she never did.

"Yes but only for a bit because of Bas Bas ok?" Sara said. Toby nodded. He ran off to color while Sara got up and got Jareth up. She told him to take a quick shower while she and Sebastian took one upstairs. She told Toby to color in his room so she could listen for him. Twenty minutes later, they were off to the school. On the way to the school, Sara looked at her clock then her brother. He looked at her innocently.

"Mom and dad couldn't come so they had me ask you. It was there idea to change the clocks Sara." Toby said quietly.

She wasn't mad, or upset. Just a little, she didn't know what she felt because of the whole situation. When they got to the school Toby showed them to his classroom then ran off to play. Toby's teacher approached them.

"You must be Toby's sister, and is this your son that Toby keeps telling us about?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Sebastian my son, and this is my friend from school." Sara said. If Jareth wanted to say his name then he could because she didn't like the vibes from the lady, perhaps because she had the lady when she was in first and second grade also. "You don't remember me do you Mrs. Valentine?"

"Sara Williams? Why yes I do. You were my students for two years in a row, would've been three if you hadn't have been home schooled for a year." She said. Jareth looked at Sara with confusion as the bell rang. The students went to their desks to await direction from their teacher.

Three hours later Sara and Jareth were sitting next to a wall in the gymnasium while Sebastian played in front of them. The whole school was in the gymnasium for a school wide Christmas party. It seemed easier for the teachers that way. Jareth watched Toby closely as the boy chased his friends in a game of tag. Every now and again Toby would look at Jareth and smile as if he knew something he shouldn't. Sara couldn't help but watch the man next to her. The party slowed down as the school day started to end. As they were getting into the car Mrs. Valentine approached them.

"It was nice to see you again Sara. You've become a good person from what Toby tells me. Even Karen brags about you from time to time." She said causing Sara to smile.

"Thank you. I've learned a lot from watching Toby and then having Sebastian." Sara said.

"Yes, You have. Karen says that you were stuck on having your son that she saw you differently, as if you were an adult at 17. You surprised a lot of us Sara." The teacher said. Sara smiled and said her goodbyes and they were off to the house.

On the way Toby asked, "Are you going to go see the goblins Sara?"

"Why would I do that Toby?" Sara asked trying to get information from him.

"Because I haven't seen them since I was real little. I remember him from there too. He said I had his eyes." Toby said. Sara looked at Jareth sideways as she pulled into the driveway.

"We'll see ok Toby? But you can't say anything to mom and dad. It'll be our secret." Sara said. Toby agreed getting out of the car.


	7. Not even dressed

**Chapter Seven: **Not even dressed

_Disclaimer: Don't own the movie or its original characters._

_A/N: I will have more of the prophecy playing out soon. I just have to figure out when the creature finds them, how and it attacking them. Until then it's time for them to see the family and enjoy themselves._

When they entered the house, it was quiet. Karen should have been home already. Sara entered the kitchen to see if a note had been left. Sure enough held by a magnet on the fridge the note read _Sara went to get my parents, Karen._

"Figures. Hey runt where'd you go?" Sara yelled for Toby. He came running into the kitchen. "How'd you like to go shopping for food? Mom went to get Ana and Papa."

"Yay!!" Toby screamed jumping up and down.

Soon enough the four of them went shopping for food. Sara wanted to try to make dinner so Karen could spend time with her parents. They spent two hours getting food. When they returned home Karen still wasn't home. Therefore, they put food away. Jareth was holding Sebastian as he was drinking from his sippie cup. For once, Sebastian was quiet, still and calm. Something Jareth hadn't seen in a long time. Sara entered the living room and Sebastian looked at her then back at Jareth.

"How's he doing?" Sara asked.

"Good, I suppose. Quiet for once." Jareth said causing Sara to laugh. The door opened and Karen came in with her parents.

"ANA!!!!! PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Toby shouted running up to them.

"Dinner isn't ready. I wanted to make something but I didn't know when you'd be back." Sara said sheepishly.

"That's ok. I thought we could have pizza tonight." Karen said ushering her parents into the living room.

"Ok well we went grocery shopping earlier since five of us will be here all day everyday for a week." Sara said causing Karen to smile.

"Thank you Sara. But you didn't have to do that. I was going to go tomorrow." Karen said.

"I know. I did it so you could spend more time with your mom and dad." Sara said. Karen smiled at her.

"Now Sara who is this man with your son?" Ana asked bringing Sara and Karen from their conversation.

"He's my friend from school, he hasn't any family around this year and couldn't afford to go home to England so Karen said he could visit with us." Sara said. Sara noticed Sebastian cuddled closer into Jareth when Ana went near them.

"Sara do you have a quiet place for him? He is getting sleepy." Jareth said standing up. Sara led him to the study where her dad had a crib still set up. Her parents have had it up since Toby was born so they didn't always have to go upstairs if they stayed downstairs.

"Since they are here we'll be sleeping in here. The reason we aren't in my room is that there is no bed in there, just my dresser, closet and vanity. My toys are just about all in Toby's room now." Sara said as Jareth laid the now asleep toddler in the crib. They stood there watching him for some time when Toby came running in to get them.

"Sara, Jareth, pizza's here." Toby said running back out.

Jareth followed the hyperactive boy out while Sara turned on the baby monitor and followed with the receiving part of the monitor set. Her dad had gotten home right before the pizza so he hadn't had a chance to change yet. As they all ate they laughed and joked about each other.

"Sara do you remember the night Toby came downstairs in one of your dresses form when you were five?" Her dad asked. Sara started laughing.

"Oh yea, I was the one who came down yelling for you to make him give it back. I don't know why though. I can't believe I used to love that dress." Sara said shaking her head. Robert took out his wallet and pulled the picture out. He passed it over to Jareth who merely smirked at Sara. She looked at the picture and groaned, "Daaaaaaaaaaaad why'd you have to go and show him that? I was not even dressed. Who else has seen that picture?"

"No one but who is here." He said getting the picture back.


	8. Goblin Chasing

**Chapter: **Goblin chasing, sort of.

Several hours later, Sara and Jareth were in the den making up the couch bed in there. Karen's parents had the guest room. Sara's room had long since had a bed in it. The bed was given to Toby right before Sebastian was born. Sara had started sleeping in the den long before she got pregnant. She still used her room during the day.

"Sara, what happened in your room?" Jareth asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I always felt watched by more then just you in there. Since Hoggle and the others had found another way to visit, I got really scared and mad one night and threw my music box at my vanity mirror. The glass was everywhere. Thankfully, my bed was no longer in the room. Toby now uses my old bed. He says it smells like me still and it helps him sleep at night." Sara said as Toby came running into the room.

"Sara," He said jumping onto Sara's lap. She hugged her brother tightly. "'Night Sara. Love you bunches." The five year old said hugging his sister tightly.

"G'night Tobes. Now off to bed so you can get up early and wake everyone up early tomorrow. I wonder what mom has planned for you." Sara said getting the boy excited.

"Tell me please." Toby asked.

"I don't know baby, they don't tell me anymore." Sara said. "Now, go tell Jareth night and go to bed. I'm sure Ana and Papa want to say goodnight to you also." Sara said putting her brother down. He ran over to Jareth hugged him goodnight and took off out of the room closing the door behind him.

Sara and Jareth lay down and Sara couldn't fall asleep. Jareth was lightly snoring, the only sign Sara could tell he was asleep. Sara got up and went over to watch her son sleep for a while hoping she would get tired enough to sleep. She smiled at the sight of her son. He was on his stomach spread out taking up most of the small crib. His face was turned towards Jareth.

A few hours later Sara still couldn't sleep. It wasn't from lack of being tired, her mind was plagued with the prophecy Jareth brought to her. She kept thinking about Jareth's attack, the Gonalayia, and why it revolved around her and Jareth. She knew she loved Jareth but didn't know if he returned her feelings or not. She didn't want to embarrass herself or scare off Jareth. She turned to watch Jareth sleep and jumped seeing he was awake and sitting up.

"How long have you been awake?" Sara asked.

"For a short while. What's wrong Sara?" Jareth asked. Sara sat next to Jareth and sighed.

"This Gonalayia prophecy. It has been on my mind most of the day." Sara said not knowing what else to tell him.

"Sara I will keep you safe, I assure you that no harm will come to you."

"For how long Jareth? Eventually this thing will find us. It's only a matter of time. I just hope it is after the Christmas holiday. Jareth what if he has someone up here working for him and is monitoring us? What if he's just waiting for the perfect time to attack and get us both? We don't know anything about how this thing works." Sara said. Jareth bowed his head knowing she was right. Sara looked at the man next to her he looked defeated again.

"Sara," He said looking up to her, "I know you have questions and fears and everything but please just trust me and I will keep you safe."

"Jareth I have always trusted you, but I want to know what I need to know to keep you safe. If I don't help, who'll keep you safe and alive to run the Labyrinth?"

"Sara, once this is over and we come out alive, I'll no longer rule the Labyrinth unless if it's what you desire. You have always made out who ruled the goblin city and the labyrinth. You created the Labyrinth to help keep the goblins safe when you were just a babe, and you appointed me the goblin king. Somehow, it is that every child wished away the wisher had to run the maze in thirteen hours. Something else you came up with. For all who failed the child was appointed a new aboveground home with protection of the underground. If no suitable home up here could be found a suitable home in the underground was found. It was something you ingrained into the labyrinth itself." Jareth said taking a couple of breaths.

"You mean my mom and dad are fae?" Sara asked.

"Your dads side is anyways. Your mom was one until she left your father and the immortality was stripped away from her without her knowledge of it. Karen and her parents are fae. Sebastian is one only because of you. Listen Sara, why don't you get some rest? Toby will be up soon." Jareth said causing Sara to look at the clock. It read 05:30. Sara yawned.

They had been up for several hours talking. Sara hadn't slept since the night before. They both lay back down and attempted to sleep. She still couldn't because her mind raced with the new information. A few minutes later Sebastian woke up crying. Sara got up and got her son who quieted down once in her arms. He never liked cribs very much. Sara left the room letting Jareth sleep. She entered the kitchen, sat her son in his highchair, and got his food to feed him. She fed him two jars of baby oatmeal when she heard Toby run downstairs into the living room turning the TV on. A moment later Karen and Ana entered the kitchen.

"Morning Sara. Didn't think you'd be up this early." Ana said as Karen got a cup of the already brewed coffee. Sara shrugged.

"Sebastian got up early today. He's just excited with all the people around." Sara said throwing the jars away and putting the spoon in the sink. Sebastian was then put on the floor to walk, or crawl if he chose to, around and explore. Sara wasn't to worried about him causing trouble, unless Toby was around.

" 'oblin, 'oblin." Sebastian said chasing something only he and Sara could see.

"What's he doing?" Ana asked.

"Something Sara got Toby into also. She was into the fantasy world when Toby was a year or two old and she would tell him to chase a goblin or two and off he'd go and I would be aloud to work in peace." Karen said.

"If it kept him entertained why not? Although Toby taught Sebastian the game and he will randomly chase the goblins he sees." Sara said smiling at her son. A moment later Jareth entered looking for Sara and her son. He sighed as he found her in the kitchen.

" 'eth, 'eth." Sebastian said holding his arms up to Jareth. Sara giggled at his reaction to the boy trying to say his name. He picked Sebastian up anyways and walked over to Sara.

"I thought you were going to try and sleep." He asked.

"Did you hear him screaming this morning?" Sara asked. Jareth shook his head no. "Then I had to get up with him if you were out cold again. I'll be fine. I'll nap later on when Bas Bas takes his nap."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jareth said as Toby entered the kitchen claiming to be hungry. Robert and Papa entered the kitchen, still tired.

"I'll start breakfast or should we have cereal?" Sara said.

"Cereal." Toby said. They all agreed and soon enough cereal boxes, milk, bowels and spoons were on the table as everyone ate. Sebastian was passed back and forth between Sara and Jareth as they tried to eat.

_A/N: sorry my stories are taking so long. I'm working a lot and trying to share the internet with my husband and the XBOX live. _


	9. a new doorway between the realms

**Chapter: **a new doorway between the realms

After breakfast was eaten and cleaned up, Sara went outside to play with Toby. Jareth sat on the porch with Sebastian. For some reason the toddler attached himself to the fae. Jareth watched as Sara chased her brother around the yard in attempt to catch him. Both were laughing like little children. Toby had an excuse to sound like a child, Jareth could not figure out Sara's excuse.

"She has always been close to Toby." Robert said joining Jareth on the porch. He also managed to pull Jareth from his thoughts.

"Do you know why?" Jareth inquired. Curious by nature yes, Jareth would always admit to being curious by nature.

"Something to do with being home with him during the weekends babysitting. Other then that I couldn't tell you." Robert said. The two men stood there in silence until they heard Toby squeal in joy because it had started to snow.

Robert told Toby that they had to go inside so the snow could fall so they could play in it properly. Made enough sense and Sara chipped in that they could drink coco while they waited. It satisfied Toby long enough for Sara to rest also. Chasing a five year old was a lot of work.

Toby watched cartoons with Sebastian while the adults sat around and talked. Sebastian kept looking around to make sure Sara and Jareth were still in the room. He was getting sleepy from getting up so early.

"Sara, how did you meet Jareth?" Ana asked.

"I'm an aid in his theater class. We also have a couple of other classes together. I think Sebastian played the cute card with him." Sara said laughing.

"She locked me in a closet once when I asked her why she wasn't taking theater classes." Jareth said piping up. Sara elbowed him lightly in the side.

"Sara, you were never like that in high school." Robert said causing Sara and Karen to laugh.

"Dad if you knew what I did in school you'd have me put into a mental facility for my behavior. I locked cheerleaders in the janitors closet; put jocks in lockers and the bullies got their heads put in toilets. Karen and I got closer because she finally understood me and promised not to tell you. I told her that I'd watch Toby with out an argument if she didn't tell you. That's why she picked up more hours at work." Sara said.

"Honey, you would have really not known what to of done. She wasn't looking for attention, she was looking to get even. That's how she got all those friends who helped her graduate. And how we got all the extra help on weekends to clean the house so you and I could work and still go out." Karen said.

"Why do you put up with her?" Papa asked his daughter.

"Because she's the best daughter any one could want. She loves her father and I, will give Toby the world and knows what's best for her son." Karen said as a matter-of-factly. Sara got up and picked her sleepy son up. She went to take a nap with her son, since neither slept well the night before.

"Honey, be nice." Ana told her husband.

By the end of the week, Jareth was chasing Toby around in the snow or helping with Sebastian. Jareth was never that far from Sebastian, unless Sara had him. The last night Ana and Papa were there they opened presents with them. Of course, Toby was overloaded with toys. He loved the books from Sara and Jareth, and got clothes from his parents.

"Be happy it's not a box of rocks." Sara told her brother. Karen laughed remembering when she gave Sara a box of rocks as a gag gift one year. "Thanks by the way mom, I'll get you back for that too." Karen just smiled.

The next morning Sara's Honda got packed with two little, sleeping boys, two duffle bags of clothes and one groggy goblin king. Her parents had their stuff, and Ana and Papa's stuff. They were taking Karen's parents to the airport while Sara headed to her paternal grandparents house, with the boys.

"Sara, why are you so protective of Toby?" Jareth asked once he was fully awake. He looked at Sara as she briefly thought about it.

"I don't know really. Ever since I ran the labyrinth to win him back I've always wanted him in my eyesight as much as possible." Sara said, careful not to say too much. They spent some more time in silence.

"Sara, I need to let you know something else about your family. Your grandparents are the two of many keepers of the borders between the realms. She'll most likely know I'm in the mortal realm and will be unpleased." Jareth said looking at Sara to judge her reaction. All she did was nod.

Both boys were still passed out, luckily. Sara was grateful because she knew Toby would be nagging her and Sebastian would be fussing about his teeth. It had started to snow lightly again. Sara smiled as they pulled into her grandparent's long drive. They had a huge amount of property surrounded by woods. Their house was huge. Robert was the oldest of nine children, each of which had at least two children apiece. Sara was the only one to have produced a great grandchild so far, though. This will be the first year the whole family would be together in a long time.

Sara parked the car and noticed that someone was standing on the front porch. Jareth followed her gaze and paled. Jareth hadn't seen Sara's grandmother in many centuries. As the two exited the car Sara's grandmother walked over to the car. Sara got Toby out of the car while Jareth got Sebastian. Toby started to wake up but snuggled into Sara for warmth.

"What is he doing here?" Her grandmother asked. She didn't sound angry, upset or even displeased. She was curious as to why Jareth was with Sara.

"Protecting me and himself." Sara said. She always knew her family had a secret and Jareth had told her what it was. "Grandma, I'm the prophecy, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. Every year I hear you adults talking about how the realm borders are safe another year and how you all worry about when the Gonalayia will arrive. I have always been here in hiding. I am prepared for whatever is after Jareth and I."

"I know you're ready, but this family cannot fight a battle." Her grandmother replied as they went inside.

"I'm not asking you too. All I am asking is that Toby and Sebastian are kept safe. Jareth and I will be fine. In fact, we will be gone before the family arrives. I do not want this thing to find us here." Sara said as they entered the living room. Her grandfather joined them from the kitchen. Toby fully woke up and looked at his sister.

"Don't go Sara, please. I don't wanna lose you." Toby said hugging her. She hugged him back and put him down.

"Toby, I promise I'll be back to get you. But right now, I need you to help keep everyone safe. That includes mom and dad. I'll be back before you know it Toby." Sara said. Her brother nodded as he backed away to join his grandparents. Sara walked over to Jareth and her son.

"I love you baby, be good for grandma and I'll see you soon. I love you Sebastian." Sara said as she took her son from Jareth. Once she was done hugging her son, she handed the toddler over to her grandmother.

"I can show you an easy way to the labyrinth. You won't be detected at first. You can sneak in and surprise the thing that is destroying the underground." Sara's grandmother said with a smile. She led them to a door that Sara had always avoided growing up.

"Thank you Aurora, I am grateful for your help even though I have given you great reason to dislike me." Jareth said.

"No Jareth, I dislike your brother Dedvon. I had to like you, for my granddaughter chose you to be the ruler of her lands for so many generations. Yes Sara, you lived a short time in the underground, as did our whole family. Now go through the door and you'll be in the labyrinth." She told the two. Sara and Jareth went through the door and gasped at the sight that greeted them.


	10. is it really you?

**Chapter: **Is it really you?**  
**

_Maskedpainter- I'm going as fast as I can. Been busy with work because of the Christmas season. Since it's slowing down hopefully I can post faster. And she's only the true leader of the Labyrinth. She is more powerful then the High King and Queen, but she has to follow their law. And of course, Disclaimer is as usual-- no ownership belongs to me!!! This maybe the last chapter for a short while  
_

Sara turned around slowly taking in the sight of the crumbled walls and fallen trees. Jareth was rooted to his spot shocked at how bad it had gotten in the last week and a half. Sara noticed Jareth slowly make his way to a wall.

"Jareth, we will defeat this thing. Can you track its direction?" Sara asked.

Jareth nodded and used his magic to locate it. A moment later, they were headed towards the castle, by way of the holes in the walls. They walked in comfortable silence, listening to anything that made any noise. They heard a noise and turned towards it. Sara was the first to notice the shaking form. She approached it cautiously.

Sara immediately recognized the shaking form. "Hoggle? Are you alright?" She asked. Hoggle stopped shaking and looked at her.

"Sara? Is that really you?" He asked. Jareth, by this time, was next to Sara.

"Yea, it's really me, Hoggle." Sara said. Jareth noticed to change before Sara and immediately pulled her away. Sara was about to argue with Jareth when she noticed the shadow where Hoggle was.

"You really think I wouldn't have noticed you?" It asked. Jareth and Sara shared a look, and then ran. The shadow gave chase for some time. As Sara and Jareth rounded a corner and stopped to catch their breath, they noticed they were alone.

"We better get some rest." Jareth said sitting down. Sara began pacing back and forth. She knew the voice that came from the shadow. She knew if she could figure out who it was they would be able to defeat it. "Sara, sit, rest. If you don't you'll easily lose to the shadow."

"I know that voice. Where do I know it from." Sara muttered to herself several times. She was pacing so frantically she didn't notice Jareth until he grabbed her shoulders and stilled her pacing. "Dedvon."

"What?" Jareth asked confused.

"Dedvon wants the goblin city. It's the only step under the High King and Queen. He figures if he can defeat us both he'll be next in line for both positions." Sara said as if it was the weather.

"How can you be so sure its him?" Jareth asked.

"Jareth, I remember your brother. I get random memories here and there. Your brother commented at a ball when you both were young, I wasn't much younger then you both then, that he would get you and I both for overlooking him to the next most powerful position in the underground. He's older Jareth, he sees it as he was the best choice for it but I chose you instead. There was I reason I chose you over him.

I fell in love with you when we were young and I knew that you'd be the best person at heart to protect my goblins. You showed kindness towards my goblins, and me, you had respect for me even though I was lower rank then your family. Hell, my family isn't even nobles, but you still had kindness for my family and me. He's out for revenge and I know how to stop him but I can't do it alone." Sara said looking at her feet.

"Sara," Jareth said causing her to look up, "I---"

"M'lady, how hast thou made it here alive?" someone said interrupting them.

"Sir Didymus?" Sara asked confused.

"It is I, m'lady." He said approaching them.

"Is it really you?" Jareth asked.

"It most certainly is. I would not lie about my identity." The fox replied to the king. Jareth sighed.

"Didymus, we need your help. This thing is in the castle, I can feel it. Can you help us get there quickly?" Sara asked. The fox nodded and turned to lead them to the castle.

"Sara I can transport us there quicker." Jareth said. Sara whispered 'no' as they walked on.

"Where's Ambrosious?" Sara asked.

"He is dead." Didymus said mournfully.

Hours later they still were no closer to the castle. Sara couldn't tell where they were and Jareth was almost positive they had just past that tree for the tenth time. Didymus was muttering to himself about Hoggle.

"Didymus, are we lost?" Sara asked. Didymus suddenly stopped with an 'ah hah' noise.

"This is the secret way to the castle. It takes you under the city and outside the throne room." The fox said. The three of them entered and quietly made their way through the tunnel.


	11. battle number one

**Chapter:**

Sara lost her balance again as they made their way through the dark, dank tunnel. Jareth had some eyesight in the dark, and lets face it, Didymus is a fox slash dog so he can both smell and see in the dark. Although his sense of smell was weird, he could still use his sense of smell. Sara felt like the fifth wheel on a date.

"Sara, what is wrong?" Jareth asked as they sat to rest for a bit.

"Its nothing Jareth. I'm trying to figure out how to defeat this thing." Sara said not wanting to give away to their fox companion who they were up against, just yet.

Jareth thought for a moment then put his arm around Sara's shoulders. Sara accepted the gesture, gratefully. After a few quiet moments, Sara suggested that they move on some more. Once on the move, Sara formulated a plan.

'_What is wrong, Sara?' _Jareth telepathically asked Sara. She looked at him but saw no movement from him, due to the darkness. _'Yes Sara, I can hear your thoughts, just like you can hear mine. You choose not to listen to my thoughts.'_

'_Sorry Jareth. I think I have a plan though. Wanna hear it?'_

'_Why not?' _

'_Ok hear it goes…'_

Twenty minutes later Jareth heard out Sara's 'battle plan'. For a non- fighter, she sure knew how to make good attack proposals. They took another short break before they left the tunnel and were just outside the throne room. They heard muttering and listened closely.

"How could they have disappeared for three days?? That's impossible!! My brother can't go forever without his dear powers!" They heard from the room. Sara and Jareth looked at each other. Sara peered around the corner with Jareth right above her and Didymus was right under her, appearing out of nowhere, of course. Sara looked at Jareth, he nodded his approval, and Sara entered the room taking Dedvon by surprise.

Sara could feel the magic pumping through her blood and sent a blast towards Dedvon. He had no chance to act before he was hit. Jareth took that as his cue to join the fight and soon there was magic flying through the room. Didymus watched in confusion as the battle went on. He never knew of Sara's power. What seemed like eternity the fight finally ended. Sara quickly made her way over to Dedvon to see if he was dead.

Once Sara made sure Dedvon was dead, she quickly made her way to Jareth. He was badly injured. Sara was also injured, but not extensively. She noticed Didymus in the doorway.

"Sir Didymus, I need you to get the healer, now. Please move swiftly." Sara said.

"Of course m'lady." Didymus said bowing and taking off. Moments later a healer and Jareth's parents, the High King and Queen, appeared in the throne room.

"What happened here my child?" The healer asked.

"Just heal the Goblin King. His brother Dedvon is dead." Sara said not looking away from Jareth's face. Sara was pulled away from Jareth, so the healer could work.

"Young lady, what is your name?" The high king asked.

"Which name would you like your Highness? I go by many names. Although the one name you'd know best would be Sara Williams, the Champion of the Labyrinth." Sara said looking in Jareth's direction. The high king and queen looked at each other.

"What other names do you have Sara?" The queen asked. She had a soft, sweet voice.

"The Gonalayia, umm Sara. My grandmother a border keeper. I still have memory gaps and it's difficult to separate the mortal life from the life I had here for a short time." Sara said looking at the king and queen.

"It was reported that you were lost ages ago, not long after you appointed Jareth to the throne." The king said.

"I know your Highness. If it is all the same, I would like to remain lost for a little bit longer. At least until the Goblin King is healed and walking again."

"That is fine. But now that you're back, you are the rightful Queen for the Goblin City." The king said.

"Your highness, Jareth is the rightful king, I am just the soul of the labyrinth. I am not a ruler to my goblins. I protect them from dangers untold and hardships unnumbered….." Sara started but was interrupted by Jareth's groan.

"Sara" He said hoarsely.

"I'm here your highness." Sara said as she kneeled next to him. He chuckled at her formalities.

"I am not your king, you are my highness." He said causing her to smile.

"No Jareth. I mean it, the throne is yours to keep, I couldn't rule alone." Sara said as Jareth sat up.

"Son, I think it is wise that you are moved to your chambers, and off the floor." The high king said. A moment later, they were in Jareth's room. Jareth was on his bed, Sara sitting on the edge still facing him. The healer had left, and Sir Didymus quietly left the room.

"As I was about to say, Sara would you marry me?" Jareth asked bluntly. Sara smiled and looked at her hands.

"Jareth, I appreciate that, but lets start at you just courting me, mmm? It'll look better to my family." She said.

"A wise child my son." His father stated.

They agreed that they would stay in the castle for the night and in the morning go back to Sara's grandparents house. They had been gone for almost five days. Sara and Jareth stayed up all night talking. They joked and found out a lot about each other. Sara also began to remember a lot of her childhood that was spent in the Underground


	12. meet the family

**Chapter:**

"Do you remember when you tricked Kilya, from the city near mom and dad's castle, to go in the Dragon Cave?" Jareth asked around dawn. Sara began laughing.

"Yea, it was off limits due to the eggs were near hatching time. I don't know why she believed me when I told her the hatching season had passed already." Sara said.

"That was also the last time I saw you." Jareth said quietly.

"I was wondering why I don't remember much after that. It gets blurring around that point in my life." Sara said just as quietly. There came a knock at the door.

"Enter." Jareth yelled grouchily.

"Grouchy pants." Sara whispered with a smile. The high king and queen entered.

"Are you two ready to leave?" Jareth's mom asked. They nodded. The scenery faded then changed as they appeared in the living room of Sara's grandparent's cabin. It looked as if everyone was still asleep. Sara looked at Jareth's parents.

"Its not dawn here yet. We have 26 hour days, and I rewound time so we arrived to surprise your family." The queen said with a smile.

They did not have to wait long as Karen entered the living room. She noticed the quartet standing in the middle of the living room and screamed. That woke the whole house up. As everyone entered the living room, they also noticed the quartet. The four 'new comers' were bombarded with questions.

"Sara!!!!" Toby yelled running to his sister. She instantly caught him and hugged him as she picked him up. He wouldn't let go of her neck.

"Your highness." Sara's grandparents said in unison.

"What is going on here?" Karen asked. "What happened to you two? You've been gone for five days with no word."

"Karen," Robert started, "You do know your family and mine are fae, right?"

"Yes," Karen said.

"They are the high king and queen, of all the underground." Sara said pointing to Jareth's parents. Toby squirmed to get comfortable in Sara's arms. He wanted to take in her scent all over again.

"And I am the Goblin King, appointed by Sara, who is the Gonalayia." Jareth said wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulders.

He was now getting a threatening vibe from the room. He did not know why or from whom. He looked at his parents who nodded their agreement of the vibe. There was something else at large, trying to destroy them. Dedvon was a pawn, being used by in a larger plan of destruction.


End file.
